Death Doesn't Keep Us Down For Long
by SilverMoonGrimm
Summary: While in Purgatory, Dean and his newest ally run into a new face. Second in 'Ain't Nobody Quite Like 'em' series, but you don't need to read the first one to understand this.


**SPOILERS for Supernatural season 7 end through beginning season 8**

**None for Percy Jackson, except Nico's father**

**Second in the 'Ain't Nobody Quite Like 'em' series. You do not need to read the other story to understand this AT ALL.**

**Please enjoy, I'm working on number three soon to tie the stories together. I apologize for any OOCness, especially with Benny.**

XXXXXXXX

**Death Doesn't Keep Us Down For Long**

by SilverMoonGrimm

XXXXXXXX

Dean gripped the spear tightly as he pressed himself against a tall tree he'd been unable to identify. He glanced towards his ally standing on the opposite side of the clearing, hidden behind a different trunk, a hopeless romantic from the south (not to mention a blood-sucking vampire) named Benny. They had been tracking this monster for days, ever since it had taken out a group of wendigos singlehandedly.

In appearance, this creature looked very unimpressive. It looked like a human boy, about fourteen. It had black hair and pale skin. Its clothes were somewhat old fashioned, so he had probably been down here for a while.

'Here' being purgatory, the hellhole Dean was chucked into after he accidentally hitched a ride on the Dick Roman express. Thankfully, there had been no sign of the evil politician since they arrived, but there was no shortage of monsters, many Dean sent there himself and had a personal vendetta against him.

The creature had showed normal human habits, which was odd. Even though, technically, Dean didn't need to eat or sleep down here (thank God for that), he still craved hamburgers every once in a while and was known to settle for a good nap every once in a while.

Tonight, the creature had a McDonald's happy meal.

The smell carried and the hunter licked his lips. He held up three fingers where Benny would be able to see.

He put down one finger, leaving two left.

Now one.

Now zero.

Dean swung into view and at the creature, who stood up, startled. The monster tried to reach down for something, possibly a weapon, but stopped when he was pressed against the nearest tree.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "What are you?"

The boy, eyes wide, stayed silent.

"What are you?" Dean repeated.

"Nico. H-how did you-?"

Benny appeared next to Dean, cutting Nico off. "Nico? As in 'Nico diAngelo'? Hades's boy?"

Nico nodded quickly.

"You know him?" Dean turned to Benny. "That would have been useful, oh, I don't know, four days ago."

"Four days?" Nico asked, surprised. "That's impossible, I would have sensed you."

"Sensed me? You still didn't answer my question. What are you?"

Benny nudged his friend's shoulder. "Let 'im go. I can explain later, Dean. We still got that friend of yours to find."

"Dean? Dean _Winchester_?"

"Bravo, you know my name. And I'm not letting you go until you tell me what you are and how you defeated those wendigos."

"I'll explain later, but you aren't s'posed to be hurtin' Hades' kid."

"Hades' kid? That's the Greek dude, right? Underworld god?"

"Yeah." Nico fidgeted. "I'm a demigod. Half human, half god. And you're _Dean Winchester_."

"Yeah, I know. What do you mean by demigod?"

Benny dropped his stake and backed away. "Sorry, kid. I'm leaving now. I don't got nothing to do with this situation. Didn't know it was you. Kill him, not me"

Dean spared only a second to glare at the vampire and his supposed ally. "Demigod, like Heracles?"

Nico nodded. "Well, sort of. Heracles was made into a god, so he's immortal. Modern demigods can still be killed or die of old age."

Dean made a mental note of the fact they could be killed.

"But we aren't bad! We kill monsters, like you. Like the wendigos. You're really Dean Winchester, aren't you."

"Yes, I'm Dean Winchester and that had better be the last time you say that."

Nico grinned. "Sorry, It's just . . . I'm a huge fan. Seriously. Dad told me about how you made it for _thirty years_ in hell- he's sorry about that, by the way, but a deal's a deal and he couldn't do anything about that- and the whole apocalypse thing was amazing. Did you really rebuild your car from scratch? And escape from jail, like, four times? Is it weird having a book series written about you? Do you ever buy a lottery ticket but look in the newest book before you do so you know exactly what number's going to win? Wait, that wouldn't work, would it, because you might not win in the second place so you wouldn't know what to pick in the first place so you'll loose in the second place. Again."

Dean blinked.

"Sorry," Nico blushed, "I don't mean to talk so much, it's just when I'm really excited. Did I mention you're-"

"Dean Winchester? Yeah."

The boy- demigod- cleared his throat. "Uh, do you mind letting me down, now?"

Dean released the boy, but not his spear.

"Now, I heard you have a friend you need to find."

"You know where he is?"

Nico smiled. "Lets find the vampire, first. Then, we should probably start by the river . . ."


End file.
